Avenger's Impossible
by Kitcat14
Summary: Clint thought it would be easier after the mission, he sincerely thought, but what does he know. The Avengers themselves are looking forward to teaming up with IMF for the new mission, everyone but Clint. He just doesn't want to be compromised in this mission. IMF only know him as William Brandt, and that's good enough- they don't need to know that he's Hawkeye nor Clint Barton.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Kitcat again, and once again, I'm procrastinating on my story! ^^; Hehe. I'm sorry to those looking forward to my other continuation of my series, but I'll upload it soon! Just to tell everyone who doesn't know, I yet need to find myself a beta reader. I have friends who will, except Nodiel forgets about them, Cupcakecuddlebuns reads too slow and...then there are other people.

Disclaimer: I only own the ideas.

* * *

"Good day Agent Brandt. There has been a breach in the governments system. The group is called the Syndicate. Objectives are unknown. This is your mission, should you choose to accept it."

William Brandt, also known as Clint Barton, chuckles to himself, closing the phone as he heads to S.H.I.E.L.D. Whipping out his ID, he flashes it to the guards for entrance. Clint breathes in the fresh smell of Oxyclean and papers as he pauses at the reception desk.

"Good afternoon Agent Barton, they're waiting upstairs for your report," says the receptionist, briefly looking up at him. Her eyes are glued on the computer as she types some report or other hastily.

Agent Barton walks to the elevator, passing a small waterfall on the way, taking in the sounds of water dripping onto each other- it eases his nerves. He hasn't been back at S.H.I.E.L.D since he accepted the mission with Ethan Hunt. It was unnerving to see the IMF's secretary shot. He let's out a relieved sigh, punching the elevator button with his fingers. A ding alerts him as the two golden doors open to reveal a business man, who gives him a slight nod of the head, walk out. Clint walks in with an easy stride, and presses the button to the Sixth floor.

He hums a little tune, something along the lines of Vida La Vida by Cold Play, which clashes against the elevator music. Another dings alerts him that he has finally arrive to his floor; It opens and he steps out into a hall, turning an abrupt left, he walks along side the crème colored walls, the black tile flooring tapping against the soles of his converse. Arriving to the end of the hall, to where a door is, Clint walks in with one knock. Tony Stark is the first to see him, "Long time no see, eh? How was the old agent business? Fun playing spy?" Stark grins, a glass of alcohol in his hand as he gives Agent Barton a hand shake. "Green guy is out for today, so it's just you, me, and-"

"Good to see you again Agent Barton," cuts off Natasha Romanoff. She's wearing her usual attire. "If you may sit down..." She pointedly steps on Stark's foot, noticing that he's ooging her ass. Ignoring his shouts of pain, they sit down, side by side. Steve Rogers looks up from his phone and says his "hi" then proceeds to glue his eyes back to it, muttering about how the world's technology is simply amazing.

"Glad that you can join us," says Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D, setting his papers down. "Good job shutting down the nuclear missile. Cobalt is dead, I assume."

Clint nods, setting down the phone that Ethan gave him. Tony eyes it with interest and says, "Saving the world one nuclear missile at a time, Barton?" He puts his hands up in surrender at the latter's glower.

"As Clint already knows, there has been a breach in the government system by a group who call themselves the Syndicate-"

"So, you're basically telling us that some hacker has gotten hold of government files?" Asks Tony with amused curiosity.

"Not only that, they are able to get into our files," continues Fury, "everyone here will be compromised- they'll have everything if they look deep enough. That includes you too Mr. Stark," he adds, cutting off Tony's interjection of how that would be impossible.

Mr. Rogers looks up from his phone and gently puts it down. Silence is the only thing that can be heard. "What are you saying?" Steve finally asks, folding his arms against his chest, phone forgotten.

Nick Fury folds his hands together and leans forward from his chair, giving everyone a steady glance. "You'll have to join Agent Barton on his mission," he breathes out.

"No," Clint says, getting up from his chair. "We're perfectly capable handling this without the Avengers." He gives everyone the same steady look. Clint turns, ignoring any objections, the phone in his hands as he opens it. Closing the door to drain out the voices of objections, he says into it, "Mission accepted."

* * *

First stop, Las Vegas. Not only does he decide that it would be a nice place to relax, but that he is required to go there due to the answer that replied back to him. On the way, he'll pick up Agent Hunt and they'll meet the rest there. Clint tosses the phone down the drain, listening to the clattering of plastic, a plop then an explosion that sounds of an echo. He throws on a jacket and sunglasses, turning the device on with a button and climbs in smoothly in the waiting vehicle. He lets out a sigh as the rumbling of cars around them alert him that they stopped. Looking out from the dark, tinted windows, Clint sees a Starbucks. They've stopped for a drink, which is weird, then again, some places that he met people were weirder than that. _Much weirder,_ he thinks, referring to the room he woke up in after coming back from Loki's spell. Now, that was painful- having someone controlling you is weird, but having someone mess in your mind and you being unable to control what you do or say is weirder and exceptionally painful. He feels a headache going on as he walks in.

"Will!" Exclaims a voice behind him. Clint turns to see Ethan, smiling brightly, a coffee in hand. "Nice for you to join me, I was feeling a bit lonely."

Clint just gives a curt nod, trying to stay on business, though a smile is trying to fight against his straight face. It won. "Nice to see you again too. We should get going, they're waiting for us."

Ethan just shrugs, brushing off the latter's curt and stiff behavior. They climb into the backseat of the car, facing each other as it starts off towards Las Vegas. "I was talking to Benji earlier, he was rambling on about something that had to do with the previous mission. I think it was about how you wanted to be the one to seduce the next rich guy. That sounds interesting- guess it wasn't fun enough for you in there." Ethan takes a sip of his coffee. He's wearing jeans and a leather jacket that's zipped up- very casual.

"I'd like to see you in my place at that time. You'd agree too," he retorts, there's no change in his voice to show any anger or amusement to Ethan's reaction.

"Maybe, then again, I dealt with worse," muses Mr. Hunter, tossing the now empty cup in a disposable trash can in between the two. "Climbing a building that is more than 100 stories is much worse than being in-"

"Something like a furnace," cuts off Clint. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and takes it out. It's Natasha. He shuts it off, then groans, thinking about the torture that will ensue later once she finds out that he hung up on her. Ethan doesn't make any movement that he heard the groan of annoyance.

"Well, I dealt with worse," Ethan finishes.

_A lot worse? I bet you didn't have to fight with Chitauris to keep them from destroying the world along with Loki. _He gives a small shudder. The car jolts. "Are we here?" He asks, opening the door to find themselves at a casino. "Venetian Resort Hotel and Casino," comments Clint appreciatively. "Why are we here?"

"Turns out the employer of the hacker might be attending the week here," says a lady's voice from behind. They turn and see Jane Carter giving them a pleasant smile. She's wearing a fancy dress, as if she's going out to a formal party tonight. "We have a suite- the Renaissance Suite, one step down from the Penthouse in fact," she continues, walking inside while giving them their key cards. They reach the elevator and she presses the appropriate button. They arrive to their floor and walk out, following her as she continues to speak. "Benji is waiting in the room. He's hung up about how the WiFi isn't working though it's a suite. I suspect that he's lying, but there's no use trying to get him away from technology. She opens the double doors to their room and let them briefly take in the fantastic layout of the place. "They've accommodated a separate room, since there aren't many sleeping areas, given to the fact that the bed is very large," she briefs, walking down a narrow hall that leads to two doors. "That one is mine," she says, pointing to the closest one, "And those are yours," she points to the door down the hall.

Clint clears his throat. "So, who gets the big one?"

"For Ethan when he seduces Mrs. Flamant- don't worry, you're not going to do anything to her. You'll just need to lead her to this room so we can get her as an asset," she turns to Clint with a small humorous smile, "Don't worry, we'll eventually find a guy for you to seduce for us."

Clint groans. "Please don't joke about that."

Ethan gives a dubious expression. "How do you know that she'll come to this room?"

"She's staying in the Penthouse- being an interior designer, she'll want to see the layouts of this room comparing to hers. It's different in real life than on the computer," she comments. "Right now Benji is hooking up to every interface in the hotel- game slots, computers, cameras and all."

"Hey guys," a nervous voice calls out to them down the hall. "I think you might want to come and see this." Every one quickly hurries over to find him furiously typing on the screen. After a moment, give or take, he finally points to a device that appears. "Apparently, she's not only hosting the part. She's also going to use it as a test to control the people attending." He clicks on another tab and opens up another part of the device.

"Why does she want to?" Asks Clint, his eyebrows furrowing at the previous device.

"She's a gooer for information," he answers then hurriedly adds, "at least that's what I got from my speculations. It seems," he continues on, "That she'll get information from everyone, use it for blackmail and/or sell it for money and more information."

"Is there anyway to stop the device?" Ethan asks, his eyes stuck to the screen.

"Yes, wearing beeswax seems to prevent the waves and complete control or destroying the activation device as well as the device itself." Benji continues to stare at the screen. "This is simply amazing- such technology hasn't been this...different since the making of Nuclear bombs and the appearance of Iron Man. Simply amazing."

"So, what is the activation device?" Jane asks, sounding resolute.

"Ah. Yeah, about that. Even through thorough hacking in the system, it seems that there's no information on it. I checked all of the files on the service- on everything, but I found nothing. It's blocked with some kind of skilled security that I am unable to get through."

Clint freezes at that. _Tony could probably get through it, but I can't ask them to help. It'll compromise my cover. _"Well, we'll have to make do with the beeswax for now."

"Yes, I guess we do," answer Benji, reaching into the backpack beside him and pulling out a container of beeswax. Everyone looks at him in surprise. "What?" He asks, noticing the looks they're giving him. "Emergency." The question that they were going to ask him, fail them when they hear his answer.

* * *

Natasha looks at the hotel in curiosity. "So, what floor are we in?" She asks, turning to Tony Stark, who is also the one paying for the rooms. "Close to the top almost- Renaissance Suite. They've added extra accommodations for extra people, so don't worry about anything. There's a party at 8, hosted by a French lady by the name of Mrs. Flamant." _Flamingo, _Natasha thinks. He continues on, not paying attention to the pause, "So, dress up." His head turns, following two girls wearing short, spandex skirts with sparkles and nearly translucent tops.

Bruce Banner heads up towards the front desk to get the cards. He's already used to Tony's antics, though he's worried about how he'll react without having JARVIS looking after him 24/7. _He's stressful, _Bruce sighs. Lately, the Other Guy hasn't tried to burst out, he thinks it's because most of the stress was relieved after fighting Loki, but Tony is building the stress back up.

Natasha gives a small frown, thinking about Agent Barton's expression. Lately, all she's been dreaming about is the conversation between her and Loki about Barton, only to wake up relieved to know that it has been all a dream. He's not going to be very happy about them disobeying his orders, no matter how rude they were. But it's for the better that they're here. She knows that IMF can't handle everything themselves.

Meanwhile Steve just looks at everything in pure amazement, taking in the intricately crafted chandeliers and tiled floors and everything in between. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he pulls the prowling Stark away from the two unsuspecting, flirtatious girls and pulls him towards the desk to where Bruce is having trouble.

Clint feels shivers and an uneasy feeling trail itself down his spine. "Brandt?" Questions Jane, giving him a curious and worried look. "What's wrong?"

Clint just shakes his head which shook the uneasy feeling along with it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review so that I can see if I messed up on anything- characterization...just anything in general. I'm sorry about the OOCness. The Venetian Resort Hotel and Casino is an actual place in Las Vegas. You can look it up and see what it looks like. The design isn't the same due to the fact that there are more characters than beds, so I added some more rooms and bigger space.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here is the second chapter! I'm so happy that I have so many readers! If there's anything that you want me to fix, tell me and I'll be happy to look into it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers and Mission Impossible.

* * *

Clint Barton stares at his reflection in the mirror- the last time he wore an outfit like this...no, he can't think of it. He shouldn't. Well, Jane was right, the suit fits. Sadly. He hoped that the next time he wore a suit would be when he gets to see Natasha next to him, wearing a white dress, but that will never happen. She broke off the engagement a long time ago, and their relationship has been awkward ever since, though it's a bit better. He fumbles with his tie, tying it into a crooked knot. With a defeated sigh, he heads to the door, ready to great his fellow spies.

Ethan and Benji are wearing outfits similar to his, the reason why their suits look different from his is due to the different kinds of materials and devices they have in each suit. Benji walks up to Clint and hands him a piece of plastic with a rubber looking ball inside of it. "Beeswax," he explains, getting out his own bag for a demonstration. "It's pretty easy. What you have to do is separate the wax and stuff them in you ears- straight forward."

Clint gives it a suspicious look then pockets it in one of the inside pockets of his suit, close to where he keeps his bow and arrow supply. He's thankful that he finished fixing them so that they could collapse to a size that would fit in his suit and not be uncomfortable. "So, Ethan's going to seduce Madame Flamant while we do what?"

"Jane will be the eyes, she'll track any suspicious behaviors and report them to Benji who'll watch them from the cameras- he's going to hack into the system from his laptop. You're going to be a look out, as well as trying to find the device that activates the Controller."

"What does Madame Flamant look like?" Asks Jane, turning to Clint.

He pauses, thinking for a moment. "She's in her mid 40s. She has brown, caramel colored hair to which she wears in ringlets at a party. Her eyes are the same color, she'll be close to center so that when she has to, she'll be able to control everything- there will be body guards on standby in each corner, equipped with anything that would be needed in emergencies if she was to be hurt."

"So, what we need to do is to handicap the bodyguards to the extent where they'll be unable to serve her but she won't be suspicious?" Asks Benji, curious about what they're going to do with the security.

Ethan nods. He checks his watch and says, "We should get going."

OoOoOoO

Everyone mumbles an agreement and walks out of the room. 5 minutes after, the Avengers themselves leave, exiting the room across from the IMF.

"You sure that will work?" Asks Bruce in a nervous tone.

Tony waves it away. "No one can resist my looks- and if she doesn't crumble under my good looks, then I'll have to tell her about my fame, that with no doubt she'll know about." He grin as they walk to the elevator. The door closes. "JARVIS, if you will." The lights flicker on and off in a steady manner. "Okay, JARVIS has disabled the security cameras in here." Tony takes out four small, clear boxes and hands them to everyone. "Evidently, beeswax is able to block out the waves- so keep them with you at all cost."

"What about Agent Barton?" Natasha asks.

"Hopefully he won't know we're here until too late. You know how he gets." Finishes Tony. "JARVIS!"

"Yes sir," comes an electronic voice from where. Afterwords, the lights flicker again and the elevator starts moving.

They exit the elevator, Tony heading straight towards the fountain in the center room. Bruce walks with a certain ease as he heads towards the bar; Steve just stands confused, then after a few seconds, he follows Bruce's lead. Natasha picks up a glass of champagne from a waiter and goes around for reconnaissance. She stops at a bodyguard, lowering her eyelashes and quickly looks away once he sees that she was looking at him; giving a small flirtatious smile, Natasha asks, "What's a fine gentleman like you working at a party?"

He stares at her, aghast at the idea that a girl is talking to him on the job- usually people don't do that, but this isn't any random girl, it's clear that she's showing interest in him (*cough cough*). While he's distracted by his own delusion, he hasn't figured out that he's already away from the part and in a closet with her. "So," he starts, giving her a lewd smile, "shall we get starte-" He doesn't get to finish the sentence, finding himself on the ground with a knife to his neck.

"You'll be silent until I come back," she hisses, giving him a swift kick in the head, knocking him out unconscious. She then proceeds to break his legs and confiscate everything that he has; Natasha ties his legs, ankles and wrist together. "That should keep you here for a while." Natasha stuffs a large piece of cotton in his mouth in case he does wake up.

Brushing back a stray piece of red hair, she walks out of the closet nonchalantly. She places the now empty champagne glass onto an empty tray as she surveys the room, trying to find her next victim. Natasha spots Tony, speaking to Madame Flamant, she can see his twinkling eyes from here as he talks to her elaborately about his new plans for his company. A frown draws upon her face when she notices a guy with longish-brown hair walking directly towards the two. _Probably a business partner,_ she decides, giving him a scrutinizing look from afar.

He should cut his hair, she notices, though not noticing any of the swoons from all the girls around him. Natasha walks towards the opposite corner, where a separate room lies. She's going to use that room to render the next bodyguard useless- technically, they're all useless, comparing to the skilled Russian.

Maybe it'll be easier than the other one, though he _did_ follow her unconsciously; well, it's not her fault that she had great teachers in Russia. Natasha goes up closer to the guard, seductively smiling and flashing her eyelashes towards the door as he follows her with keen interest, leaving his post. _It'll be a lot easier, _she decides, listening to his awkward footsteps.

Steve stares at Bruce as the guy drinks another shot of vodka. He gives his martini an uneasy look as he warily pokes the olive with a small, pink plastic sword. He hasn't drank anything in a while- other than when they went to Shwarma after the battle against Loki and his cronies. He gives a quick smile to the bartender, then turns back to the fountain, staring at the young lad who's approaching Madame Flamant. He gives a confuse look as they guy starts talking to the two with ease instead of worship that many young guys gave Tony when they find out that he's the head of Stark Tower- which is now known as Avengers Tower, at least called by S.H.I.E.L.D.

From the looks of it, Tony has warmed up to the boy. To his left, he hears a dry, hoarse cough. "You should slow down on the alcohol," he says, giving his friend a pat on the back. Bruce doesn't say anything but puts his cup down, give another cough and get up to join the crowd without any drunk wavers. "Wow, he sure can hold his vodka," Steve clicks his tongue. He gives his his drink another wary glance then gets up, leaving it.

OoOoOoO

Clint sighs out with a sheepish smile as he grabs champagne from a passing waiter. Jane left a while ago, probably to handicap a bodyguard, Benji left as well- said something about having to go to the bathroom. So far, so good; no Avengers to ruin and compromise his position so far, and that's the way he likes it. Though, he does acknowledge the fact that he was a bit too harsh on his fellow teammates, but granted that he was given the job by IMF first. If he has to, he'll bring Avengers into it but hopefully it won't be until it's over. Clint takes a small sip of the champagne and stares at Madame Flamant with a small squint. He's too far away to tell, too too far away to tell, but that guy has a striking resemblance to Tony- maybe it's his imagination, but maybe part of it is his guilty conscience for yelling at everyone to stay out of it. They _did_ fight aliens together.

"William, will you listen?" Asks a voice from behind him, taking him away from his thoughts. Clint turns to an annoyed Jane in surprise.

"When did you get here?" He asks.

Jane just sighs. "A guard is missing, I'm not sure where he went, but he must be somewhere here," she says. "It's too weird- they're not supposed to disappear like that unless it's for a reason. Something must have been bad to get a guard to walk away from his post."

"A stripper?" Clint suggests.

Jane frowns at his answer. "No. Madame Flamant would certainly have no such things here. That's vulgar. It must be something worse."

"Worse than you wearing that aqua dress then proceed to strip down in the car?" Clint asks with mild amusement.

"Yes," she says with a straight face. "Just keep a watch on everyone." She turns around, heading towards guard.

Clint frowns. Who would be much worse than Jane stripping down in the car and a stripper all the same? Ideas run through his mind, and he shudders past the thought of Natasha being here. His eyes flash towards the fountain, to where a sculpture of Aphrodite is. A glimmer of red catches his attention as he sees a strange box on the fountain, close to Madame Flamant. She picks it up and opens it as walks towards her. She pulls out a red crystal of some sort to the Tony-look-alike and Ethan as he comes up. Clint can see the Tony-look-alike visibly stiffen then relax as they get deeper into a conversation.

He takes a big gulp of the champagne, draining it all, trying to clear his head. _It must be my imagination._ He hears a crackle in his ear.

"Ah. Hello, strange thing just happened," says a robotic like voice that suspiciously sounds like Benji. "Another guard disappeared. It seems to be caused by a red beauty- I didn't get to see her face clearly to get a picture of it, but she must be beautiful to catch and lure the guards away from their posts."

"Has Madame Flamant noticed yet?" Asks Jane.

"Negative. She's too engrossed by the attention of Ethan and the other gentleman who's talking to her. It's going to be difficult to lure her away by the looks of it," he comments.

"Just keep your eyes on the cameras and alert us of anything suspicious," says Clint, rubbing his tired and aching temples. He hears a derogatory click from Benji then silence.

OoOoOoO

An hour later, Madame Flamant clings her glass loudly to gather everyone's attention. "If I may have all of your attention," she says, giving a smile to everyone. IMF and Avengers put the beeswax in their ears- the beeswax is specially altered for them to hear what people are saying, but all the same, unable to get hit by the waves. "I like to thank everyone for coming. Why I called you all here on such short notice is to show everyone my new product!" A guy with black hair and dark eyes walks towards her, carrying a metal device. "Oh yes! This here," she says, taking it from him and setting it down, "Is what I call it Espirit Blanc. If everyone would turn their heads towards me..." Everyone does so, making her smile. "Great, if we will get this show on the roll." She presses a button on it.

Everyone around Clint freezes, then their arms jerk around, as if they're having a seizure. He gives them a surprise look. She then tells everyone to come up to her, unluckily pointing to Clint. He hesitantly walks to her with slow, watery steps. Coming up to her, he stops, confused on what to do next.

She hops down from her stand. "If you will, no, you must," she giggles, "give me your secrets. _Spy_." Clint flinches and whips his hand out, but she's too quick. Madame Flamant jumps back in surprise. "How-how are you able to-" She stops, backing away and turns into a run when he made another step towards her. "Stop him!" She yells, pointing at Clint. "Stop him and his friends!"

Clint curses as people block his path, homing in on him. It's happening to the other IMF and during the commotion, the Avengers are having trouble fighting. Tony curses, calling JARVIS for his suit. He takes a small box and clicks a button on top of it, letting it grow in a robotic manner, and engulf his whole body with a combination of yellow, red and silver. He's about to fly away towards the direction that Mrs. Flamant went when his shoes get held down by gripping hands of the Controlled. "Damn," he says, "is there any way to fly away without hurting civilians?"

"Negative," JARVIS intones, "You just have to get through by foot- any other way will harm civilians."

Tony frowns at that. The Controlled are gathering around him to get him from following Madame Flamant.

Natasha took an easy route to get by: the stairs. If she's correct, Madame Flamant will be escaping by a helicopter that's on the roof.

Clint and Ethan hurry out of the room to where she's going. They're behind her, running up the flight of stairs. They can hear her huffing out of breath, but she keeps on running. Ethan catches up to her and jerks her arm back. Hitting him in the chest, she karate punches him and heaves a kick in his direction only to be stopped by a quick hand. She wriggles her ankle out of his grip, slams it on his foot and runs up the stairs to the roof. Clint brushes past him in Ethan's stupor and heads to the roof, to where Madame Flamant is. Reaching the roof, he finds her fumbling with the control and a phone as she tells the helicopter to come in. Lunging forward, Clint slaps the controller out of her hand. She stares at him in surprise and lunges for the controller; he stops her with a kick in the chest to which she blocks in time. He forces her back with that kick and picks up the controller.

She whips out a gun from a strap that was hidden underneath her dress and aims it at him. Clint curses and dodges the bullets with ease, getting closer and closer to her. He's so close, but something distracts him.

"Will! I told you not to go ahead!" Yells Ethan, coming up, making Clint turn his head a bit.

She takes this chance to kick him in the chest. Landing her foot with a crunch, she runs towards the rope ladder that's waiting for her. "Nice try boys," she laughs, letting the men inside the helicopter pull her inside.

Clint groans at this and picks up the pieces. Ethan comes up to him and helps him up only to be kicked in the stomach. Clint can tell that the latter is surprise by the face that he makes. He looks behind himself and sees a black, lithe body hurtle over him and pin Ethan to the ground with surprising ease. She looks up at him; her red hair is stringing over her face.

"Natasha?" Clint asks in surprise.

"Clint," she nods, not making any move that will help Ethan get up.

"Natasha?" moans Ethan from under her, struggling to get up. He's confused that Brandt knows the girl who's trying to kill him. She tightens her hold around him, a knife flashing under his neck.

"Clint!" Says an enthusiastic voice from behind them. Clint turns around to see Tony walk towards him with a champagne glass in his hands.

"Tony?!" Clint has this look of dread on his face as it turns into an uneasy green

Ethan gets this confused look on his face. "Mr. Stark?"

Clint looks at the two, bewildered. He breathes slowly to calm his heart rate down. "If you're here, where's Bruce and Steve?"

Natasha and Tony exchange looks. That's when a crash sounds from below and some screams. Natasha gets off of Ethan and the three run downstairs, leaving Ethan in the dust, still laying in shock on the roof. They get downstairs and see the big green guy slamming his fist down, destroying the fountain that's in the middle of the room. Civilians are screaming and running away in terror, Steve is trying to stop Banner with his shield. Jane is shooting at the Hulk as if she thinks that going to stop him from destroying the hotel. He sweeps his massive, green meaty hands at her body, making her fly ten feet, from where she was standing, into a wall, as if she's just an annoying fly.

Tony curses and takes out a neutralizer gun from his jacket. It may look small, but it's strong enough to make the Hulk calm down. He hits the big guy with one shot and watches the Hulk shrink down. Steve is already there, ready to hand him spare pants that he brought down from the hotel room.

Ethan finally gets down, only to see the wreckage that transpired. Spotting Jane from the corner of the room, he helps her up and calls Benji down. Once the computer hacker comes, the three walk slowly to the five. Natasha is the first to look and leaps at Ethan, not giving any of his team mates the chance to stop her. Jane's about to help him and kick the girl off of him only to find herself held still by Steve. Benji is the only one who hasn't made any suspicious move yet.

"At ease," Clint says.

Ethan can feel the tightened grip loosen around his neck as the woman gets off of him. She flashes to William's side; her face is void of any emotion. Jane is free and the guy who was holding her walks to Mr. Stark and the guy who's only wearing pants.

"William, what's going on." Ethan steadily backs up, giving Brandt a wary look. "Who are these people?"

Brandt sighs and tugs on his tux. "I'm not authorized to tell you. Doing so will compromise our mission and their identities, as well as ours."

Ethan steadies his breathing. "Will you tell us who you are?"

"I'm not who I seem to be. That's all I can say until I get direct orders." Clint feels a vibration in his pocket. He picks it up and talks to the person on the other side. Turning to the group that's across from IMF, he says, "Fury wants you up back at headquarters." A grim look is on his face. He turns to IMF. "You're required to come too." The Avenger's turn towards the double doors to walk out of the hotel.

Ethan, Benji and Jane hurry to where William Brandt is. "Where are we going?" They ask.

All of their stuff are in their rooms and now they have to leave them because William told them to. They're not sure if they can trust him anymore, with all of the secrets that he's hiding from them. The same kinds of questions are running through their minds as they follow him out into the lobby, towards the doors to a limo that's waiting for them. The lights of the hotels and cars around them is the only light, other than the iridescent sign of the hotel. They can hear the screech of rubber on gravel and the smell of gasoline and smoke from the city. The other group is climbing into the limo, as well as Clint.

"Manhattan."

* * *

Very happy~ Ahahah.

Though, my little banter of surprise between the two teams didn't turn out as planned. It seemed much better in my head than written down. T^T *sulks in corner*

I like to thank Nagi Kokuyofor pointing out a mistake that I've made. Thanks! 


	3. I'm Sorry!

Dear readers,

I'll delete this message after a few days, but I have a message, hence "dear readers." As you all noticed, I haven't been updating this story, and now officially, I'm putting this on hiatus until the summer. I'm sorry for all of you who were looking forward for new chapters. But the good news is that it's only until summer.

I've been busy lately, and I lost interest in this story; but, I've been working on new fics, and they're both xovers with Hetalia. Have you heard of Law & Order: Criminal Intent? It's a really good show and I suggest it. It's with the Law & Order franchise. The second fic is with Red vs Blue by RoosterTeeth. It's really witty, and you can watch it on youtube or on their website. It's a machinima: it's the use of real-time 3D computer graphics rendering engines to create a cinematic production(Wikipedia).

Again, I apologize for the letdown. I know how it feels when a writer suddenly stops a story for a while without even bothering to tell the readers that it's on hiatus or whatever. It's irksome, but I'm sorry.

-Kitcat14


End file.
